It is conventional in incubators for analyzers, to provide access apertures, e.g., in the top thereof, for accessing the interior of the incubators for whatever function is needed. Doors are commonly mounted, one for each aperture, with activation means for opening and closing the access aperture. For example, in the incubators of Japanese Kokai 61/209341, an access aperture in the top of the housing is closed and opened by a door that is pivoted by a motor. Thus, for each such aperture, a separate door and a separate means for operating the door are provided. The doors are normally closed to control the environment of the incubator.
Instead of having separate drive means for each of said doors, and a timing program to coordinate such plural drive means, it would be advantageous to have a driving mechanism that will automatically drive all the doors from a single motor.